In Japanese Patent No. 3067656, the applicant proposed temporal storage of articles by providing a buffer between load ports in an overhead traveling vehicle system. For example, the buffer is supported by suspending the buffer from a traveling rail. Thereafter, the applicant focused on further shortage of temporal storage capacity created only by the buffer between the load ports, and achieved the present invention.